Tip of The Iceberg
Epliogue An event his name was tied to know as the WMBF Mass Murder Event. Labled a madman, a terrorist, conspiring with demons from the books of Zeref, dabbling in dark magic, even death or 120 researchers who were knee deep in the bodies of other form their failed experiments, yet he was a scape goat. The past could not be changed, that little girl who called out to him would never find that happiness in life, nor get back the childhood that was stolen from her. Told lies under the banner of human advancement, yet mutilated beyond saving without a device extending her life selfishly. To the dying child a promise was made, a snowman for a tombstone offering the final smile her light would see. Years of searching, days toiling among the coldest and deepest reachers and among the flames of hell had come full circle. A promise to set others such as herself free from being forced into a life of scientific slavery, imprisoned by delusions of granduer of men trying to play God. The promise, that for everyday that she found peace in death, they would find hell in life. It was time to keep that promise Chapter 1: Cold Shoulder Years of searching had finally paid diveneds, each attack on the network and gathering digital information allowed for pieces of the puzzle to be put together. Patience was a virture and a fair lady at that, the Dark Cryomancer stood with a smile armed with intent to make due with a promise he made and he would see it through. Standing in the room he made residence in among the floating island known as the Cube II one of the many denizens of the Demon guild Tartaros. The images and news being fed into his Super Archive was just what he needed to start his day. He found one of the branches to the World Magic Bureau Federation, and of all places he would find it, it was located in Iceberg. "Naazariya get dressed!! I think I found a great spot for that date I promised you". Subzero said running his hand over the interface holographic keys that floated before him. the buttons whirring to life as his fingers moved over them. "You have any idea what time it is right now?? It better be a damn good spot too waking me up at these hours and you aint even offering me morning se-" Naaza stopped upong getting up to see the screen. The display on the screen having her full attention. Her silence was all th answer needed in this case. "Say no more, ill be ready in five". Naaza said leaping from the bed as she scrambled to throw on an outfit for today's demoliton derby she was going to have her hands full of. "You know me so well SubZero how did you know I was in the mood to fuck some shit up this morning? Naaza said in a surprinsigly soft tone, rather than her usual soft aggression. Which was as close to kindness as she got. She was being treated this morning to such a great time and besides she wanted a different kind of orgasium this morning.... Lets just say I have my partner's best interest at heart, now let get a move on, I dont wanna us to miss out onf front row seating Subzero said grinning as he prepared his own gear, he knew exactly what he was getting into, sadly the researchers at the WMBF building in iceberg would not. "Now this is what I call relaxing". Sub-zero muttered outloud to himself and Naaza as they made ground contact, their feet covered in feet of snow while a snowstorm and wind howled and ran through above their ears and hair. The heart of winter in the land of iceberg so far from home and yet it seemed like he brought it with him. Despite the violence he was prepared to inflict on a nice day he felt a sense of serenity overtake him, a mental calm. The more the snow pounded and wind howled the more surreal he felt, a calm that could be felt not understood but others. This feeling was similiar to one someone would experience when they are sitting in a nice hot spring, saoking their troubles away. "AYE!!! aint no fun if I can't get none, I wanna have some fun too so lets get to this tower extract the details of the information and then fuck up their day huh?". Naaza retorted slightly hiding her jealously of not sharing in Raido's esctasy of the area. To her unleashing disaster and destruction gave her that feeling of satification, an apetite she enjoyed quenching that feeling better than all but one feeling. The cold was of no effect to her "My bad, got carried away and got lost in the moment". Subzero said bringing up his right arm, the holographic map of his Super Archive hummed to life. Showing images of the area around them, and within a few cliches a building jutted out from the side of a mountain. "Here we go, we got mulitple life signatures in here, a plenty of humans, some low ranked demons and a few unidentified lifeforms are coming up on the radar. Subzero said sifting through the information. According to the information extracted from the Neo Arcadia branch this location has quite the reputation, numerous MBAWS are produced and shipped from this area, it's home to several unique MBAWS which were once creatures and people indigenous to the area and they are among the most dangerous classified". Subzero went on reading through the files he recovered from the ill fated raid some odd years ago. The wind howling and snow beating against their faces as they crouched down into the soft surface beneath them looking over to the large mountains that loomed ominously in the background ahead of them. Hmmm sounds like you planned well for out date tonight. You got dinner already lined up for me with the tower itself and now hearing the MBAWS here are among some of the most dangerous classified is showing me you already made reservations for dessert. Anything else we need to know before we go on in and get started with our order. Naaza said looking over his shoulder to see the holographic symbols for herself. Naturally she had no interest in the information aspects of the mission, but with such juicy details as today she gladly made an exception. "Nah sorry love thats it, all the other information is just schematics, floor plans and details and a map of the tower once we get in. The other information got corrupted during the battle so we gotta hijack one of their computers in there and get more information. No use in going in blind anymore than we have to". Subzero said looking at the mission counter clock he was about to set. From a battling standpoint the fights wouldnt take long, but the actual research of the mission was the real time table. Last time they were sloppy and they got caught, that chain reaction led to his ill-advised legal stand against a powerful coporation and end of his heroism. This time it would need to remain an isolated incident. "Now before I start the mission we need to set the objectives, first I need to locate and find their communications system, shut down all outside comms to the nearest town, other WMBF branches and especially the Council. Once I do that you destory the backup comms and take them offline completely, from there, I dont even need to tell you what you need to do". Sub-Zero said smiling at the walking demonness of disaster who eagerly rubbed her hands together. "Lets Work". he said closing his super archive and standing up. After his declaration Sub-Zero and Naaza began their track through the brutal winds and cold. The biting cold and winds were nothing but food and source to Sub-Zero and to Naaza it was almost as if it did nothing to her at all, her choice of outfit for the area made that clear the cold has zero effect on her. "Wait Snowball I smell someone, a human nearby, they smell weird like weird magical origin on them and, and a hint of blood. Naaza said sniffing in the air, with the blowing as hard as it was the scent would easy for someone of her great sense of smell to pick up. It actually coming from the direction we are heading in, toward that branch building. Naaza declared pointing forward into the great beyond. The two quickened their pace immediate, their tracks covered quickly by the heavy volume of snow that was falling, large flakes eventually seizing the ground as they feel among the masses, the snow it selt was untouched, untrampled and pure for the most part till they arrived at the scene of the incident, where a slow moving man and a trail of blood awaited them. The- YOU!! WILL N-N-nEVER take me back!!!!! He stammered and shivered among his words clawing at the snow fighting for every inch and yard of movement he could muster each more cold and painful than the last. I-i-i Die FiRST b-be-before me g-g-g-g-go back EVER!!! The cold choking off his words as he fought for freedom from the unconsciousness that fought to take him over. His eyes were horribly shapen and bluding from his head, they were far larger than they intended to be for humans, one of his legs resembled a crab leg and his right arm was that resembling a crabs claws, while his left hand was normal but signs of stress and abuse werepresent as blood and pus oozed from it. "He looks like shit from a backed up toilet and he smells like something that should have died and never been seen again". Naaza said holding her nose, being this close with such a great sense of smell the aroma overpowered her senses, it was enough to make any person human or demon to throw up in their mouth, unless you enjoyed the smell of rotting human flesh. "He looks like our first clue, He maybe one those those MBAWS that are indigenious to the facility out here, a failed one anyway. Hmmm that trail of blood comes from the direction of the tower too, if he escaped that means the WMBF will be sending tracker units or undertaker units to put him out of his misery". Sub-Zero remarked before slightly placing hs nose into his sleeve, Naaza was dead on the money this guy smelled like shit and misery all rolled into one. "Let me check something really quick. Subzero said opening his hand, a holographic map hummed to life and showed imagery of their area and location. His finger tracing through the air on the hologrpahic interface as he narrowed down his search. Just as I thought, there's a town not to far from here we can take mancrab here there and continue our investigation and then get this man some help, what little help they can give him is beyond me. Sub-Zero said closing the map and turing his attention to the out cold mancrab. "Wait!!! Naaza said putting her hand up sniffing at the air. We got others approaching from the same direction, I smell gun magic users looks like that tracker unit sqaud is approaching they are set to come up on our position in 15 minutes". Naaza said rubbing her hands together she had an idea of her own. "We should beat the shit out of them and make them give us some fucking answers". "Good because thats exactly what we gone do, we can use the snow as a way to mask our positions and once the get within range of his body we take them out and then go from there". Subzero said crouching down getting into position. Though seen and hunted by the world as a dark mage he never fancied just taking a life because he had the power too, he only killed those who earned it, this tracker unit by default was guilty, while they may have had no hand in the experiments that resulted in the deaths of the people, theyw ere easily responsible for snatching people and then hunting them like dogs when they attempted to escape. They knew what they signed up for when they took this job. The men rushed into the area typical formation of 5 men, 2 watching the front, three watching the back and sides, their eyes sweeping over the all white wasteland as the snowfell harder and harder. Wow, Snowball I didn't know you could make use both invisible among the snow like this? What's this little trick called. Naaza asked surprised at the ability he displayed. She should have known by now not to question his abilities coming anythig cold, but never have they been on a mission where he was surrounded by his element such as this. Something called Cryo-cameoflauge, using the snow of the ground I just wrapped it around us and boom long as we dont move we blended with the white atmopshere using it to bend the color of the area a little bit. I just needed time to get a good look at the face of the men. Sub-Zero said before he sprang from cover, with a quick mighty swipe of his arms, the men were instantly frozen solid. Their bodies enveloped in a purple casing of ice that fit on them like a glove, their life signs fading quickly being subjected to that harsh cold in an already cold area. I heard of stopping someone in their tracks but damn snowball you could have at least him finish his thought first. Naaza said laughing at the fact some of them were forzen solid with their mouths wide open. Least you gave them a tomb I guess just a tomb of ice. She went on. Well they say death is cold so its a fitting burial if you ask me. Sub-Zero joked back before he swiped his hand to remove the snow over the gurney he made of that mancrab beast. Now lets get him to town and see what we can find around here. Sub-Zero said as a pair of ice wings grew on his back stretching from his back as he took to the air. Wrapping herself in a tornado Naaza did the same. Both sticking low to the ground but high enough from the ground to mintain their cover. Even for an ice town this place looks dead, too think people even live in this kind of mess is just tragic. Sub-Zero said looking around at the state of the homes, some of them were tattered and mishapped beyond belief, degradation and years of neglect took it's toll on the homes. The people and eyes hiding behind the the broken homes did little to change the state of the area, they looked just as neglected as the homes did. They fearedthe approach of Naaza and Sub-Zero and even more they feared what they were carrying with them, but as more people came to witness the commotion of the gathering crowd, their numbers grew larger, some even carried weaposn with them. You're not taking any more of our children or people, if you wanna take them from us we will give you hell first, WE will not stand by and allow you to pick us up as you please, lie to us about a better lives, and job opportunities and never let us see our family and friends again. One of the voice in the crowd cried out before others roared behind them each throwing their two cents and sentiments in the chanting. What the hell did we walk into here Naaza? Sub-Zero questionedas he looked back at Naaza who was silently shaking her head in the back. Don't worry Sub-Zero ill handle this, these people remind me of the one's on Nakkai Island, they just need a firm hand and some tough love, thats all. Naaza said cracking her knuckles as she walked in fron of Sub-Zero. Basically she just took command. What's this the WMBF thinks so little of us that they now send their half naked whores to round us up, you think you can seduce us with a revealing outfit and come aroud here showing off all that skin?? We will never fall for your tricks you skank. SHITTT dressed like that, looking like that she can take me anywhere she wants, man are you crazy as long as I get a piece of that I am goin first. Ffuck you idios that bitch wants to take your bodies to the WMBF she doesn't wwant you. Have you no shame as a woman for dressing in such a manner like that, dressed as damn harlot, your mother would be shamed of you. The voices and dissent went back and forth. ENOUGH!!!!!!! Naaza roared out as her eyes glared a dark green color and her last step on the ground cused the earth to shake slightly, a small tremor of her release power shook the ground. We don't give a fuck about anything you fools are talking about, we are here for some fucking answers, on what the fuck is this. Naaza said pointing to the mancrab on the ground, and what the fuck the WMBF are doing here. Before anyone says anything no we are not with them, and yes we are here to take them down. Naaza said finishing her statement. Silence fell over the crowd as they all look scared of that proclamation. You two are going take down the WMBF??? Don't make me laugh, last year a team of mages went in there and never came back, that thing you mentioned on the ground he is on of the mages mentioned, I know that because he used animal soul: Lobster form and they did this to him, he still has the tattoo on his claw where his hand use to be. He and his team were rounded up by the tracking unit an- We already took out one of their tracking units and it wasn't that hard, these mages have been weak as shit, because thoe men were taken out easily. Naaza said disrespecting the mages right in front of the people, who were more alarmed by the fact they took down one of the track and search squads. YOU DID WHAT???!!! Oh God if you took them out they will come here looking for us believing that we were responsible for that, they will destroy what we have left and take all of us. There is only a few hundred left. One teenage woman came out from among the crowd. We have to kill these two and bring their heads to the WMBF, to prove we have nothing to do with the crimes against them, they are funded by the magic council. she went on as people prepared their weapons to strike. With one mightly stomp on the ground Naaza's foot penetrated through the eath causing a massive earthquake which shook their area and it's foundation. Her impact spell was a spowerfula s ever as it shook the people off their feet nd disoriented them as they looked over at her i awe and fear. Sub-Zero decided to step in and with a hand motion he lifted the snow to form a thick sturdy wall of snow to stop the others from coming forward. Holy shit, these two are not normal mages, she made an earthquake with a foot, and the other guy, he, he lifed the snow with his hands. Who the hell are you people and what business do you people have going after the WMBF, you both are craxy motherfuckers. One elderly man said as he stepped forward toward the wall of snow that gently fell. Who we are isn't important for the time being, but what we came to do is. Lets just say we have beef with the exploits of the WMBF too, we know how they work and operate, we took down one of their branches in Neo Arcadia a few years back. Knowing what we know of them now we came to wipe them out completely. Sub-Zero said stepping forward beside Naaza. We came to see if you all were suffering from their so called advancements and its clear you guys are. All we gotta do is get in, free their captives, destroy their research and take them down. Sub-Zero finishes off. How?? the teenage girl said with her arms out, their defense is nearly impenetable and there is almost no way to sneak in without being seen. Your friend there said you guys killed their tracker units so they are bound to send more if they don't return so how exactly do you plan to get in and save the people they hod captive. She had little faith in strangers and even less in these two, they just looked suspcious to her, but if they came to help her people could not afford to refuse. Easy money, Their trackig unit will return for what they know. Sub-saod slammed in fist into his hand and remebering what the men looked like he instantly created 5 ice states of the men, smoothing the surface over to resemble flesh. he made 5 perfect replicas of the men the all marched and gathered abehind him and Naaza. Whoa, that's so cool can you make a snowman like that??. A little girl walked up to Sub-Zero and pointed at his statues behind him. She was enarmoed by the powers the man wielded and wanted to see a snowman. Sub-Zero grinned and sing his hand made a twirling motion. the snow on the ground began to spire up and formulate into a snowman, he was at least the size of Sub-Zero himself standing at 6 ft 5. WHOA!!!!! thats really cool mister!!!! other children came out of the crowd too see the snowman. They each danced round it and threw snowball at each other having fun, while the crowd of people relaxed if just for a little. Let us deal with the tower, you guys just back and enjoy the fireworks, because once this is taken care of your town can be free of these monsters and the WMBF for good, Sub-Zero said as Naaza nodded her head. The ice clones of the men marched ahead of Sub-Zero and Naaza as they followed behind.. Chapter 2: Winter Soliders Using the cover of the great snowstorm and abilities of Cryo-cameoflauge Sub-Zero hid both Naaza and himself among the white background of the area, bending the snow's white to blend them quietly in the distance while the soliders approached the front door, with them he also brought the corpse of that man-crab beast they found as well, just to make it seem as if they completed their mission and had returned. The second that door to this base is open we rush them and take over, I will shut down the tower's communication relays ensuring no reinforcements are sent and steal the data I couldn't at the last tower form there once I do that, then free the prisoners from the town, kill whatever experiments are down there and I don't think I need to tell you what to do after that do I. Sub-Zero said knowing Naaza got the picture after his briefing. Naaza's silence was the loudest answer he needed to here, course the ice soldiers managed to fool the guards given he crafted them to look exactly like the fallen men he frozen killd early on, mimicing their voices down to the letter. The door eventually opened to let them him and Sub-Zero had the group he remade quickly kill the men stabbing them with the ice he scattered shot from his body. Both he and Naaza dashed for the door that granted them entrance and right there as the security platform check in Sub-Zero immediately activated his Super Archive to flush out the security programs shutting down the alarm, cameras and looking for the central contorl room. Naaza thats your cue get into position and be prepared, I need you to kick up a blizzard and blind there outside sensors for a moment to keep you hidden and off the grid, then when I give the signal, you got the green light to fuck the place up. Sub-Zero said running down the main corrider before coming across a few security forces, their guns pointed directly at his chest as he stood there waiting. FREEZE!!!!!! Move and we shoot. That's not a bad idea actually, Sub-Zero quickly flicked his wrist instantly freezing the group of men before him and blanketing the area with a she of ice that made it look like outside made its way inside, the temperature pummelted at an alaminging rate as others who were rusing to get in were slipping and sliding on the floor trying to regain their balance. Grabbing on the wall or each other to avoid the slippery floor. Flicking two fingers upward a set of icicles rose from the floor and prortruded upward impaling a few of them me completely through the chest, their blood jutting from their body and covering sections of the ice. Having been impales the body was frozen by the icicle as ws the blood that dripped from the wounds. Taking two fingers he sliced and waveed through the air releasing sharpe waves of ice that cut through the walls and evicerated several other men who attempted to fire at him. With his right hand he froze the bullets and their trajectory path and with his left he made another slice through the air that severed flesh and bone and decorated the floor with their internals, pats of the floor was coated with shades of blood both fresh and frozen, the other men were reduced to live size popsicles frozen dead in their tracks. Heading right where the men came from he sprinted down into the room and made a series of twist and turns to locate the main control room to gain access to the server and learn the fate of thhe reasearcher experiments, the prisioners and then the info he came here for. Running into several more men, he placed and ice shield in front of him to put a wall between himself and the bullets, pivoting to avoid the rest he fired a mean like blast of super cooled air, this purple blast punched through the first man freezing him and blasted him into his fellows, freezing them as they fought to avoid being frozen, their faces contorted with pain as they were exposed to ungodly temperatures instantly, two more people showed up and brought out what appeared to be swords. Ice Devil's Winter Shotgun!!!!! SubZero charged his fist up and through a punch inbetween both men and released a massive scattered shot concussive blast that ripped through both men, the blast punctured both men's midsections to smithereens, a massive hold appears where the chest and stomach use to be, their frozen internals and remains were scattered behind them in a broken pattern that was symbolic of what their frozenbody parts became once they landed on the floor dead.. In pieces. What the fuck do you think you doing. Naaza nearly yelled out angirly into their Telepathy, stop being so fucking stingy tryna hogg all the fun, and find that time control room. You in there getting in the zone and shit and im out here on standby, quit fucking playing and go I wanna get some action in too. She went on snapping Sub-Zero from standing over the body of the last to men he brutally cut down. His mind on the little girl who reached out to him those years ago begging to be freed. Don't worry there will be enough to go around, your moves are so wide and big that you pretty much wipe ou everything leaving nothing, so I gotta get mine in before you get started. Sub-Zero said as he fired a series of shards of ice into an opponent which exploded when enough impaled his chest, the explosion sent bloody snow into different corners of the room, and coveed the computer in the slush and frost slightly. He still had a ways to go but he astleast cleared his path for the moment. Category:Storyline Category:Fairy Tail: Winter Solstice Category:Roleplay